And The Ability to Know The Difference
by The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom
Summary: When a high school teacher arrives after passing out the whole surgical staff have something to learn from his biggest secret about themselves and the ones they love the most. I suck at summeries just check it out please. Will remain incomplete for now.
1. Down and In

**Title: **And The Ability to Know the Difference

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery**: when a teacher has a heart attack while coaching the surgical team of Seattle Grace discover a young tall and stunning secret about the man which ends up effecting their whole outlook on the ones they love the most.

**Pairings discussed: **Preston/Cristina, Derek/Meredith, Addison/Derek, Izzy/Alex, George/Meredith and even a short chapter with Mark/Addison.

**Authors Notes: **I love reviews and am at your mercy begging you on my knees to leave them but please no flames, I'm just getting back into the swing of writing. I assure you that the story deals with everyone's favorite surgeons I just felt like opening the story this way.

I am not a doctor nor do I ever plan to be one, I am just a lowly crime scene technician who spends Thursday evenings correcting CSI. Thus I may make many mistakes, in such simple things as the actual regulations but work with me please I am trying. Furthermore there are a few OC's but they are there to make the major lessons for our favorite Surgical staff.

Last but not least I sadly enough do not own Grey's Anatomy. I wish I did, then can you imagine the money from marketing. So there is the disclaimer.

**Chapter 1: Down and In**

Samantha Roselyn look down at the man unconscious on the gym floor. Her heart was pounding in terror, and the blood thudded in her ears almost painfully. Around stood several shocked parents, confused wrestlers and even a couple coaches who appeared dazed. One moment the six foot, well built, good looking, Social Sciences teacher, and head wrestling coach of Pierce High School in Rochester, Washington was moving around the mat stating instructions to his boys. The next, the man was on the floor out cold after grasping at his chest. A teacher who worked with the man in the Social Sciences department had fled the gym and had returned speaking quit loudly to a 911 operator. Sam leaned back, running her hand through her long scarlet blood red hair. 'ok, ok, I need to go home and get that paperwork' she thought slowly backing out of the gym telling herself the man she loved was surrounded by people who would make sure he made it safely to the hospital. Even his father and brothers were there, they would surely be at the hospital and would make sure his mother and two sisters came also, for a moment she grimaced at that thought. He'd be fine, he had to be fine. As she left she ran head first into one of the wrestlers. Terrance looked at her, giving her a sad smile he nodded

"Mr. Kingston said Seattle Grace to Coaches Dad" Sam nodded back in understanding, and she turned and ran out of the school towards her car.

When George had woken up alone and naked in Meredith's room, he thought at first he had been imagining it all. But under slightly closer inspection he had realized that it had indeed occurred. He, Dr. George O'Malley had spent the night with Dr. Meredith Grey, well in retrospect he had spent many nights with her in his bed, but never without Izzy, and never in her bed, and certainly never doing what they had done last night. It was just like one of his fantasies with one drastic difference, she was gone. The woman he had dreamed about since the welcoming mixer was not beside him in bed. He had at first assumed that she had simply gone to the hospital early in hopes of getting a good case but now as he approached Cristina, Izzy, and Alex who were standing at the nurses station he realized that perhaps he had simply been in denial about why Meredith left him to awake alone early in the day. He could hear them talking as he approached, something about a teacher.

"He passed out middle of the match, just collapsed on the mat. Dr. Burke doesn't think it has anything to do with his heart. McDreamy's going to check it out later in the day. Everyone had simply assumed he had a heart attack I guess he was quite intense during meets." Cristina's eyes shown with hope at getting the unexplained collapse.

"He hasn't woken up yet has he? I mean well he doesn't look like any things wrong with him. Poor guy so young and in this state."

"He woke up for a few seconds when he came in but went right out after that, it almost looked like he had a seizure, that's why Dr.Webber brought in Burke right off the bat. Since then no he hasn't woken up but, have you looked at the guys chart he's forty six years old, divorced, no kids, his parents are both alive and one of his brothers filled out his paperwork" Alex took a second to glace over at Izzy and smiled.

"I have one thing to say McDreamy the Second" She slowly slid her hand down her neck, Alex watching the beauty's every move.

"You know, thing is when the guy came in he…"

"He what Dr. Yang?" Cristina stopped, slowly she turned to see Dr. Richard Webber looking at her with eyebrows already raised.

"Well sir the teacher.." She stopped and looked at Alex and Izzy who gave no support.

"Mr. Nicolas Mackenzie, when he came in sir, he kept saying how he wanted us to make sure his wife knew he loved her, that he was sorry, and he didn't know what he'd of done without her. But like Dr. Karev said according to the paper work he's divorced and not remarried."

"Well tell the family what he said doctor, perhaps he was talking about his ex, or perhaps he's engaged, we don't have a spot on the paperwork asking if they are going to soon be married do we?"

"No, no, sir we don't." All eyes suddenly turned to George, it was obvious that Izzy knew what had happened as her beautiful face slowly turned red. 'Guess we weren't as quiet as I thought' George thought slightly scrunching up his face at the thought of Izzy listening to what he and Meredith had done the night before.

"Hey, umm… Dr.Karev lets go look at those lab results you wanted to show me." Turning Izzy grabbed Alex and dragged him off. Yang had already disappeared, and O'Malley was looking like a puppy dog who had just been kicked. Dr.Webber just shook his head as he watched Karev and Stevens turned the corner. It's going to be a long day, he thought, longer then most he had the entire wrestling team of Pierce High School and many of there parents currently occupying his waiting room.


	2. Who One Appears to be

_Title: And The Ability to Know the Difference  
Author: The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom_

**Who One Appears to be**

"So do you know what's wrong with my son Doctor?" The short Greek women asked staring hopefully at Dr. Shepard as she grasped her husbands hand in fear. Derek looked around the room, there were two men and three women, outside of the elderly Greek couple. His eyes came to rest on the a thin, tall short blond haired women. She sat holding the unconscious mans hand, according to Richard, the man had woken up for a couple seconds and told Alex how much he loved his wife and to tell her. Alex who stood off to the side had been instructed by Richard to tell the mans parents. From what Alex had told him the family had immediately called the mans ex wife Michelle. Alex did say that he asked if perhaps it wasn't the ex wife but a girlfriend. The teachers mother had then rudely informed both Alex and himself that her son hadn't dated since the marriage broke up four years earlier, and she thought he was so heart broken over it he never would again. So the ex-wife was called and now laid at the man's bedside as if she had never left, never hurt him. 'Boy who does that make me think of?' Dr. Shepard shook his head and continued on with explain things to the family.

"Your son is going to need surgery, there's pressure on the brain and if I don't relieve it soon he will be comatose for the rest of his life, if not die. I don't think it's wise to take anytime at all. It will be a long surgery. But I'm confident…" He stopped and gave a sad smile to his parents. The elderly women 'Sharon was it' he thought shaking his head, just stared at him.

"Your going to saw into my son's skull and poke around in there, couldn't that kill him? " She either didn't notice she interrupted him or didn't care. Derek was used to it, but still he hated it when people talked to direct about his life's work. It made it sound like he was Dr. Frankenstein.

"Well there's always a danger with brain surgery but I think we should be able to help Nick." He sighed inwardly something just wasn't right about all of this. He nodded to the family and left.

"Dr. Shepard's the best of the best, if anyone can help you son it's him. A couple weeks ago I he saved a co-workers spouse, while there was bomb down the hall." Alex smiled at the parents hoping to convey the sediment that everything would be fine.

" Yea, I heard about that bomb scare, it's rather creepy." One of the teachers sisters stood looking at him, her curly black hair falling in her eyes.

"It's not that bad, we all survived." he clapped his hands together and look at the gathered family.

"So do you want to go now and explain it to the team, or after lunch, I'll go catch Dr. Shepard I'm sure he wouldn't mind going and answering there questions right now, I'm sure those kids would love to know how there head coach is sooner rather then later, I know when I was on sports, coach was just like…"

"Actually Dr. Karev, we as a family feel those students have no right to know what's going on, and we don't plan on telling them. This is a family issue and we would be very unhappy if they were to find out without our permission." The man's oldest brother stood, serious about what he was saying. Alex looked at them, they were nuts they had 43 kids in the surgical waiting room, wanting to find out. Looking once more at the family Alex walked out of the room, in know mood to argue, maybe he should go ask Dr. Shepard what to do.

Sam walked quickly off he elevator and towards the waiting room. As she entered she spotted the wrestling team over in a corner. One of the boys raced up to her.

"Your Sam Roslyn right?" she nodded, and went to speak but the boy talked faster.

"I had science with one of you brothers my freshman year, that was a while ago though. Anyhow Terrence keeps saying that if anyone can scare up information on coach it would be you, he, Terrence I mean, went to the cafateria to go get something to eat, but.."

"You mean they still don't know what's wrong with Mr. Mackenzie?" She pursed her lips together, this could be very bad. And general hospitals and her loved ones to not bode well. Badness, badness, badness was bad, yes, very bad. Her mind seemed stuck on that one thought till the young boy Bilko? Was that his last name? She calmly made a note in the back of her mind to ask Nick as soon as she could talk to him. Taking a slow breath she couldn't believe what came out of the 125 lb. boy. When he finished she took a deep calming breath, spun on her heel and headed for the nurses station without even looking at the boy.

Dr. Derek Shepard walked through the hallway of Seattle Grace, he was trying to figure out what had happened an hour earlier in the room of one Nicolas Mackenzie, he had spoken to the man's family which oddly enough or perhaps not so much included his ex wife. His eyebrows creased as he tried to figure out what had just happened. They seemed standoffish, and although normal sometimes when talking about brain surgery, not once had they mentioned anything about the teacher's students in the waiting room being told. Then Alex had come to him telling him the family was vehement not to tell the teachers students or even his friends.

As he turned the corner towards the nurses station, his ears perked, he heard first, rather then saw the 5'7 slender, blood red haired beauty as the nurses stations. As he came closer he could hear the argument.

"I need to know, why the hell wont you just tell me? One of the boys said the doctor already saw his family. A member of the team saw two of them go in. I need to know, his name is Nicolas Mackenzie, he's forty six years old." The young women was begging and pleading. Derek watched as the nurses rolled her eyes.

"Yes young lady, I know who he is, but I can't give you any information on patients, your not family, and I'm sorry no matter how close you are to your teacher" the nurses eyes swept over the young women obviously annoyed she just wouldn't leave well enough alone.

"He's not my teacher, you bloody bint, I'm…" He watched as the young women shoved a couple papers into the nurses hand. The nurse look down at them, and if possible looked even more annoyed only now she looked upset.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are? But this is a hospital we don't just give information out to any child looking to play…" The nurse quieted down as Derek came up next to the pair, and placed the chart on the counter. Turning to the young women his breath caught in his throat. She was probably 5'7, but had on black stilettos, allowing her to look him in the eyes. She had deep blood red hair, a curl hung loose over brilliant jungle green eyes. Her eyes were sparkling as tears rain down her fair skinned face, over deep red lips. She had two lower ear piercing, one was a set of ruby studs the other a set of onyx, there were two upper piercing in her left cartilage one sparkling diamond, the other a deep sapphire. She was wearing a deep green v-neck sweater, the pushed up the swell of her breast. It showed just a bit of her abdomen, which was flat, and taunt. She was also wearing an ankle length dark blue denim skirt. Her arms were thin, with signs of muscle and strength underneath. She wore a sterling silver necklace, with a small ruby heart surrounded by tiny diamonds surrounding it hanging of the chain.

"I'm Dr.Shepard, is there something I can help with?" The young women looked at him and took a deep breath. Looking him in the eyes, she handed the paper the nurse had rudely crumpled back into her hands.

"I don't know are you as ignorant as this women?" She looked at him expectantly. Dr. Shepard raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"I like to think, I look at all the angles first." Looking down at the paper in his hands he almost fell over, his eyes got very wide as he looked at the young women.

"Your, Your, Your, Mr. Mackenzie's.." He stopped and looked into the green eyes and took a much needed breath, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Mrs. Mackenzie" Sam finished, holding her hand out to Derek. Only one thought was sliding through McDreamy's head, 'oh shit, oh shit, Richard really going to have that heart attack with this one.'

_Author Note; No this is not Derek OC, Sam is very much in love with her husband, dumb dumb dumb, dumb… Nick, the teacher. I was just trying to get the point across she is like a absolutely drop-dead gorgeous young women. This was not a student teacher relationship, it will be explained in the next chapter. Plus more of the surgical interns. Please Review… if you have any ideas on how Derek should tell Richard let me know._

_Thanks to mel60 and trunina for the reviews, those are what keep me going._


	3. A Bloody Abnormal Love Story

-1_Title: And the Ability to Know the Difference_

_Author: The Pink Squirrel of Doom_

**A Bloody Abnormal Love Story**

Alex stumbled out of the supply closet and right into George. He looked at the other intern. George, squinted as if trying to make something out.

"Your shirts on backward." He stated simply then turned and started to walk off. Izzy pushed the door open, her hair falling everywhere, and leaned out next to Alex. She motioned with her hands for him to go after O'Malley. Sighing Alex took off after the other intern. 'Why did he get stuck doing this, why not force Yang or someone, hell Burk would've been better.' He was exhausted after his encounter with Dr. Stevens. That women had a tongue that could get him to do anything.

"Listen O'Malley, wait up," George slightly turned his head and kept walking. Finally Alex caught up as he turned the corner. As he did so he bashed into George's back, there stood Dr. Shepard speaking with a beautiful young women.

"Ya, know when a guy says hold up..." George spun on him, effectively ignoring Derek and the young women.

"She was gone, you can tell Izzy, she was gone when I woke up and that if she wants an explanation she should go see Miss. I fix pain by fucking defenseless Irish men who are in love with me. Cause you know what Alex…"

"Whoa, hold it right there man, I don't know what the hell exactly your talking about and I don't want details, fuck I didn't even want to know about your little syphilis extravaganza." George looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Wait a minute there, Mr. I gave it to the nurse, who happened to have a thing for surgical interns. I caught it from the nurse you screwed, who caught it from you."

"Yea, well anyway, Izzy heard through the houses walls, guess the their kinda paper thin. Remind me never to…" Off the horrified look George gave him, he stopped "Point is O'Malley, Izzy wanted me to tell you Meredith, she's in the cafeteria man."

"Oh, yea well thanks. I guess I'd umm… better be off with the finding Meredith and everything…yea bye Alex." George turned and started walking away again. He slowly turned back smiling. For a moment Alex thought the man was going to say thanks.

"Your shirts still on backwards, might wanna fix that before the chief comes around."

"Here" Derek sat down across from the young women handing her a French vanilla cappuccino, smiling his McDreamy smile. The young women took it, wrapping her small hands around it, concentrating on the cup as if it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. On the way down to get coffee, a suggestion made by Dr. Shepard, he'd explained what was wrong with her spouse. Derek had expected the young women to cry but she had just looked at him. He shivered recalling the way her eyes had darkened when he told her the family had decided not to tell the team, and the dangerous gleam they held when he informed her that Michelle was in the room with Nick.

"You know Nick tells me I drink to much of this stuff, but I just can't help myself. He tells me someone my age doesn't need anymore caffeine. I tell him someone his age doesn't need to crawl around on wrestling mats, wishing for the good old days, while trying to brake his back. That normally shuts him up" Derek smiled as Sam lifted her head. She responded with a sad smile in return. Taking a deep breath she stared at him for a moment, her green eyes boring a hole in Shepard.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you end up with Mr. Mackenzie, and why doesn't anybody know?" He took a sip of his coffee, watching as the young women leaned back in her chair taking a deep breath.

"I met Nick when he was still Mr. Mackenzie. Foolishly I took advanced International Relations, hell scratch that I listened to one of my best friend Kyle, and didn't drop the class when I wanted to" Derek looked at her, as she gave a half hearted laugh. "Very little did I know that he would end up being my undoing. Not that anything happened when I was in school. Hell, I was outta high school so were my younger twin brothers, I had been abandoned by my fiancée, and given birth to my son Jiri. Not that there weren't close calls in school, but he was married, and the idea of him, me, expulsion and jail didn't fit well. I mean we never even discussed it when I was in school. It wasn't like we both sat down and talked about it, never like hey I'm you teacher but I wanna fuck you in a 'Don't Stand so Close to me' by the Police meaning. I mean those were the feelings, but they were kept under wraps we never verbalized them, or physically acted them out. Sure there were the raise eyebrows, the looks, the comments with double meanings, but never anything else. And I know he wouldn't of done it, if I had shown I was the least bit uninterested." She stopped for a moment, caught in the memories of high school.

"It feels like forever ago you know what I mean, I was a junior when I took his class, I took European history the first semester of my senior year just to have a class with him. Anyway yea, so I graduated we sort of stayed friends, but then as soon as I got pregnant, I broke off contact, he sort of, ok really despised by future husband who he had also had in my classes and I figured dumbly that being pregnant with a guy who he despised spawn would sort of destroy what little we had . Well, after Jiri was born, my brother Luke wanted to show him off to some of his friends who were still in high school. I went in, and saw Nick, I was sure he'd never talk to me again, but hey, guess what… anyway we ended up getting all hot and heavy in his classroom. Never even did it when I was in school with a fellow student. I know what your thinking he's your teacher. But see thing is he wasn't anymore, and hadn't been for a couple years. I was an adult, and really when I think about it I never really looked at Nick as just a teacher, who deserved to be respected as such. This one time my senior year he announced to the class his wife and him were going someplace, god only knows where probably Vegas, personally I prefer NYC, anyways he told the boys he had gotton them the hot sub" She held up her fingers in quotation marks as she said hot sub. " I, being the stupid bloody bitch I am, asked for trouble responding by asking what us girls got out of the deal, he came over placed his hands on either side of my desk, leaned a bit over the desk, he said that us girls had him everyday, so it was good to give the boys a turn, after all to much of a good thing and all that bloody rot. Well he didn't say the bloody rot part but you get my meaning. See the thing that people don't understand is , I knew what was happening in high school, so did he neither one of us did anything till long after, so long after I thought it never would. Just a fantasy you have in high school about the hot teacher, sort of all Montley Crew and what not. The big wigs they bloody well want students to get all trusting with the staff, you can go talk to them about anything." She snorted slightly." but when it comes to being even the slightest bit of friends they through this hissy fit. I mean yea, if there children, like elementary school age that's fine, they can go by all valiant fighting for the good of little boys and girls who don't know how to handle themselves in a dangerous situation with a teacher, hell freshman, even sophomores are fine to be all noble protecting, cause there still considered for the most part under age. But… yea once you're a junior or senior your supposed to be able to do all this stuff think like an adult were crimes of all types are concerned, were supposed to see these people, who are perfectly normal human beings, you know go out get drunk, have poker games with each other, one night stands, or what not, as some higher beings for all of our lives. I can't stand boys my age. Believe me I've tried guys my age, my sons father is six months older then me, graduated sitting right next to me, and he took off, one minute I love you Sam, lets name the baby Tommy, and the next his mother was telling me I was some psycho who got knocked up on purpose. Which I didn't seeing as how we had the wedding all planned and half of it paid for, why the hell would I of thought I needed to trap him. But Nick, yea we had quite a few things to get through, especially that first year, but we did, and now sure it's not a normal marriage, but I'm happy, he's happy, my boy adores him, sure were still trying to figure out how to work out the kinks, and we'll have to before we can have more kids, but that doesn't matter because while the person society told me I was supposed to be with nearly pushed me over the deep end, the man who society tells is wrong for me took me back, per say of course with a smile and a kiss. He was buggering mad I had cut ties, and yea when he jokes about it I know he's still scared, that one day he'll wake up and he will of fallen asleep during his prep hour again." Sam smiled wistfully, Derek looked at her, he could see where she was coming from.

"So, his family or anyone knowing..?" Derek looked at her. She pushed a piece of long red hair back behind her ear, and took a sip of coffee.

"Just a minor kink still, my aunt and uncle got married, didn't tell any but a select few, not even their mums and dads, then when they felt the family could handle it moved in together and did the whole big wedding thing. They still get anniversary cards on two different dates. We just want to know we belong to each other, and he wants to be sure I'll be taken care of should something happen to him. Which I guess it has hasn't it." Her voice broke at the end of her statement. Derek leaned forward a little.

"No, don't think like that."

"He's been so scared of me leaving him again, even if we weren't together when I did it in the normal since of the word, but hey I've never been one to go by societies norms. Can you believe I was a punk girl in high school. How things change when one falls in love." Derek looked and have her a lopsided smile, didn't he know what falling in love with someone you weren't supposed to be with felt like.

"So, we have a little while before we need to go see the chief of surgery, why don't you tell me some more about Mr. Mackenzie and yourself" He tilted him head, the beauties eyes lit up.

"Sure Dr. Shepard, Sure."

_Author Note: Ok, so not the best explanation, but it will be better explained over the next couple chapters. Plus I know Alex and George were rather out of character I think, but it's like two am here in so yea, im a little loopy in that area. Please review._


	4. To Tell or To Tell Not

-1_Story: And the Ability to Tell the Difference_

_Author: The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom_

**To Tell or Tell not that is the Question**

Dr. Meredith Grey moved swiftly towards the elevator, she had barely escaped the cafeteria without George catching her. She took a deep breath, this was bad, major badness. How could she of been so stupid last night and when everyone found out, hell everyone may already of found out, she hadn't exactly been quiet the night before. But Izzy wouldn't tell anyone, at least she didn't think she would. Well, maybe Alex, who might tell the nurses, but he probably wouldn't. But he would make a out of place comment to George, which may start another fight. She shrugged, George could take care of himself against Alex, she'd seen it first hand. Other then Alex, Izzy may accidentally perhaps tell Cristina, who would somehow accidentally tell Burke, who would let it slip to the esteemed head of surgery in some under handed comment, who would probably let it slip to Derek thinking he already knew in yet another, slight hinting comment. Silently she thanked whatever God or Gods that existed Bailey was still on maternity leave. Suddenly Meredith wondered if she should take the stairs. She had to give it to George, who would have thought he was so good, now if only she could recall if she had called out his name while he was involved in doing any one of the numerous things he had done to her. She also wished she knew if he had been drunk or not, but even if he had, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened when he had woken up naked in her bed. Meredith had to admit she had been buzzed but not even close enough not to remember. She shook her head slightly, ok, if I did yell out George's name then I'm screwed. If not then I could tell Izzy it was just a one night stand and I'm sorry for being so loud. George wouldn't tell anyone she didn't want to know. Would he tell anyone? He didn't seemed to really have any great friends here at work. Hell, he didn't seem to have any extremely close friends anywhere. She tightened her jaw as the doors to the elevator opened. Maybe the stairs would've been the better choice.

Meredith stepped into the elevator fully expecting to find Dr. Shepard, he always seemed to be in the elevator when she wasn't in the mood to see anybody. What she didn't expect though was the beautiful young women he was talking to. For a moment she was slightly jealous. She stepped in, receiving a smile from Derek. The young women turned, and nodded at her. The young women then moved to leave the elevator.

"Dr. Shepard, I think I'll go talk to the boys now. With any luck they'll be clearing out by the time we have to go see Dr. Webber. That way you'll have good news for your boss when we go meet with him, rather then just telling him about the major mistake you ever intelligent surgeons made." The young women laughed, and Meredith was slightly surprised when Derek did also. "I will meet you in twenty minutes at the office of the chief of surgery." With that the young women was gone leaving her once again alone in the elevator with Dr. Shepard. Dr. Derek Shepard to be precise.

"Hello" Derek smiled, staring straight ahead at the doors.

"Hello, and who was that?" Meredith glanced quickly over at the brain surgeon, inwardly she cringed at the amount of jealously and accusation in her voice.

"That was Mrs. Nicolas Mackenzie." Derek sounded very satisfied with himself and almost like saying the young women's married name was a joke. Meredith's brain quickly processed the information. Mackenzie… Izzy and she had met the women sitting by the teachers bedside, the mans ex wife, and that was most obviously not her. The women who just got out of the elevator was taller, and had blood red hair. She also appeared to work out, and walked with a sense of pride.

"You mean the teacher, the guy who kept calling out for his ex-wife when he came in?"

"No, he was calling out for his wife, Sam. But his parents assumed it must of meant is ex." It was Derek's turn to take a quick glace over at Meredith.

"Wait, they didn't know there son was married?" She slowly turned towards the doctor.

"As, Mrs. Mackenzie put it, a simple little kink. Although as she admitted, it just became a major kink. She seems to be taking everything in stride though. Got mad when I told her, her husbands ex-wife was sitting be his bedside not leaving. I figure I'll set something up to get her out of there for a while so Sam can go see her husband for a few moments before surgery. She was understandably upset when I informed her the family didn't want to tell the wrestling team that has set up camp in the waiting room, what was going on. She did however inform me that she will be taking care of that little matter, well you heard her say that." He continued to face forward. Meredith always felt weird standing in the elevator with him, like she should be jumping him, begging him to take her. Although doing that almost guaranteed Addison showing up and catching them.

"So what's new with you?" Derek's voice took her out of her thoughts.

" Not much, screwing myself over mostly"

"I asked you what was new, you always seem to be doing that, lately" Meredith grimaced, he was correct of course, that seemed to pretty much be all she was doing these days. That was when the doors opened and she saw Addison approaching. Without a second thought she exited the elevator, noting she now had to walk up two floors. Well, the stairs are obviously safer anyways. Fewer people take them, and it's supposed to be good for you.

Sam walked swiftly towards the large group of students and the four assistant coach's. One approached her, looking her up and down suggestively, Clements smiled.

"And what exactly are you doing here Roslyn, I thought you were just friends with Hannah. Her and Kyle aren't dating anymore you know." His eyes stopped on her chest. Sam rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"You can play dumb but Nick and Myself both know your not that daft. Bloody hell Clements you caught me leaving Nicks hotel floor last year at states in Tacoma. You know perfectly well I ain't just some alumni who likes to go visit her old school. Bad memories and all that ya know, never was one for cheerleading and school spirit. How would Nick feel knowing while he's incapacitated your going after me, while that isn't out of the ordinary I'm not up to it. Where's Terrence McFair?" She watched as Clements eyes turned into slits. The short little man looked oddly like a troll with Vulcan ears, and she towered over him by six inches.

"Over by the coffee machine, and I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind sharing a toy, he always used to do it before he married his ex. What do you think a roll in the hay wouldn't bother him, would it?" without answering him she turned and walked away.

"Hey Terri" she approached him quickly looking up and down the hall. The younger boy turned to her.

"Hey Sammy, so did you find anything out? Those nurses are pretty rude when you ask them anything."

"Yeah, I found out what's wrong with Coach. Turns out he needs brain surgery, something abut pressure and what not. The former Mrs. Nick Mackenzie is currently keeping vigil over him as if she still loves him. Good show for his parents though, I'll give the bitch that." Sam spat out the last couple sentences with venom. Terri looked at her sadly.

"Man that sucks, she left him for some bartender or something wasn't it." Sam nodded.

"Complained that she never saw Nick, that it drove her to someone else, but then again I see him even less then she did and I'm perfectly content. Listen, I need you to spread the word, his surgery isn't till tomorrow morning. You guys need to all head home. All your doing is driving the staff batty, and I think Nick would rather see you guys here when he wakes up, rather then getting booted out this evening when you really piss someone important off. Plus, don't let it on that any of you know, and make sure you tell everyone to give it a couple days before spreading it around P.H.S. Otherwise we could both get into a shit load of trouble when Nick wakes up. I personally don't want to be under his wrath even when he's half dead." Terri smiled in understand.

"Ok, will do Sam. Let's go start letting the little people know."

" You are one of the little people Terrence." She sighed, at false look of disbelief on the boys face. "Just be sure to keep me away from Clements."

"Roger wilko, Mrs. Mackenzie."

"And don't do that you whelp. With all our luck someone will hear you." Terri just smiled and through his arm around Sam. Together the two headed towards the large assemble in the waiting room.

_Author Note: Sorry the update took so long, I've been up to my nose in case work. Plus two Detroit cops were killed so I've had to deal with that case on top of everything. Please Review, I live on them, they are like my life's blood, they keep my writing going, and help me from getting writers block._


	5. Forever is Such a Short Time

_**Story:**_ And the Ability to Know the Difference  
**_Author:_**The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom  
_**Note:**_ I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted to show Sam and her husband together. I haven't decided yet if he'll wake up and talk to her before surgery or not yet. Plus should it be Derek/Meredith or Derek/Addison, of course I could also always do a Meredith George, let me know what you guys think cause I've figured out how each one could work in my warped world. Review please, and answer. Thanks a ton. I'm also pretty upset that George cut his hair, I thought he looked really cute.

**Forever is Such A Short Time**

Sam watched the boys and even a few stat girls leaving the hospital. Terrence had fully expressed how important it was they keep there

little motor mouths shut. Some of the older varsity boys, one's who were being coached by Nick for the 6th season (junior high and high

school both) had been upset but conceded. Especially when faced with the fury that was her. They may not know the duo was married but

they did know that she was at every meet/tournament. Slowly she allowed her hand to run through her long hair. She was exhausted with

everything that had happened, but she wasn't leaving till she knew Nick was safe and happy. Ironically, she had asked Nick what would

happen in just this sort of situation, the Sunday before.

_Flashback  
_

_ "Nick?" _

_ "Hmmm" came the muffled response from the man laying across the coach. Sam was laying pushed up against his side _

_watching the television half heartedly. Her head laid on his chest, one arm tucked safely up and under her lover's neck. Her left _

_hand was slowly drawing out patterns on the man's chest. _

_ "What would we do if something happened to one of us?" Samantha raised her head slightly to look at her husband. His _

_eyebrows creased slowly, then suddenly he let out a deep rumbling laugh. To some it would sound almost frightening. Sam _

_growled low in her throat, it was the same laugh her husband used when he thought she was asking one of stupidest questions _

_he'd ever heard. It was a laugh she'd heard as both as his student and his lover. A laugh that sent shivers up her spine, and she _

_lowered her head back to his chest. She knew what kind of answer that laugh implied. Her husbend was a good man, but _

_sometimes he could appear as cruel, and cold-hearted, a cold-hearted bastard. Bu then again she was a cold-hearted bitch.  
_

_ "I think I need to stop DVRing General Hospital. I'm giving you bad habits." He reached over to grab the TV changer. Sam _

_huffed as she sat up pulling the lamb skin blanket with her, effectively leaving her husband naked on the couch. _

_ "I'm going to head home, give me a call in a couple days. If not well then I may see you after the meet." She began grabbing _

_her clothing off the floor where it had been hap hazardlessly thrown earlier that night when they had come home from dinner and _

_a movie. Her husband through himself back into the pillow he'd been using, and gave her a frown. Reaching up he grabbed her _

_wrist as she passed by him to grab her Billy Idol halter top, she pulled back harshly and glared at him. She then began heading up _

_the stairs with the blanket which was still wrapped around her under her arms and her clothing. Nick groaned and grabbed his _

_jeans quickly he pulled them on and bounded up the stairs after his spit-fire of a wife, towards the bedroom. _

_ "Listen Sammy, I'm just saying your worrying about nothing. We're both fine and healthy. Jiri is growing into a great kid, _

_before you know it I'll be teaching how to wrestle and you'll have to put up with it as the most important thing in the world for _

_the two most important men in your life's lives for six months out of the year." He stopped and took a deep breath. Arguments _

_between the pair were very rare, almost non existent. So he wasn't really sure when he was about to step on a land mine. He _

_didn't want to ask why Samantha was so concerned about this but he would do his best to quell her fears. _

_ "I just want to know what if one of us was in a coma? Or worse?" She stopped and Nick realized she was wearing nothing _

_more then one of his old wrestling shirts, Coach was emblazed across the back in white, the name of Pierce High School ran down_

_ the front above a wild mustang sketch. The sea green shirt bringing out his wives gorgeous green eyes. It was from the year that_

_she graduated, he lowered his eyes, it wasn't like he never thought about it, hell, he thought about something happening to him _

_more then he'd like to admit. He knew, that she and Jiri although not his son would be set for life. He'd sit and look at his _

_students in class, at the kids pacifically who sat in his wives former seat and wondered where they would end up. He scratched the_

_ side of his arm and stared at the deep navy blue carpet which suddenly seemed very interesting._

_ " I don't know, I don't really think that it's a situation that we can exactly make a plan for. Who knows what would happen, _

_how people would react, how we would act. It's one of those things that you have to take when it comes at you. I can tell you _

_though no matter what ever happens I'll be here. I'll be here for you, Jiri and any other kids we have forever. I love you, I love _

_you more then anything else in the world. I have sense it was illegal, and I love you forever, just as passionately. You're my _

_world" At the look from his wife, he shrugged. Her eyebrows rose even higher. She was demanding a little bit more before_

_crawling back into the bed. She had known full well he would come chasing after her. They didn't fight often, one reason he often _

_figured was because they were both so bull headed towards the rest of the world but together they could never deny the other_

_anything. Thank whatever god listened to a man like him, for granting him his prayers, Jiri was spending the night at one of _

_Sammy's friends so she could stay the whole night. A whole night without being quiet, He smiled a little, this women in front of _

_him was his girl, his former student, his lover, his wife, his world. _

_ "Ok, so till the season ends you're a very close second to wrestling. The point is I love you. If something happened you'd be _

_fine, you'd be taken care of. You're my moon and stars. I've put everything on the line just to touch you, to taste you." He _

_stopped again and raised his eyes to Sam's. She was looking at him with a familiar fire in her eyes. He took a step forward and _

_pushed her against the wall._

_  
"To feel you writing under me, as I'm inside you, filling you." As his lips came crashing down on hers, she had suddenly completely _

_forgotten about the argument. The next morning she had climbed into her Green Expedition and left, not to see or speak to him _

_till the following Wednesday. _

_End Flashback_

Sam glanced down at her watch, it was time to go see the chief of surgery. Nervous was not normally a word she knew the meaning of,

sure when she had gone to see Nick for the first time after not speaking to him for seven months she had been nervous but this

was so different. Slowly she began to walk down the hall towards the office of the chief of surgery. Fear gripped her heart, this was one of

those moments in life you wished you could curl up into a little ball and die, or at least fall asleep and dream things were normal. Or at least

as normal as possible. When she had arrived at the hospital, marriage license in tow, her adrenaline had been running high, she had

been furious, and unstoppable. But now, well now things had changed. Soon though her hand was on the door, she knocked, after hearing

a'come in' she slowly turned the knob and opened the door. As she entered she heard Dr. Derek Shepard.

"Ah, Mrs. Samantha Roslyn Mackenzie, there you are. Thought you were going to take forever" She smiled, it would be ok, after

everything she and Nick had fought past, this was nothing. After all she was Mrs. Samantha Roslyn Mackenzie, and forever, well that was

just as long as your next moment on Earth.

_Authors note: Please review, I'm begging you. It gives me the encouragement to continue._


End file.
